dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Yamcha Falls
The Red Ribbon Androids }} is the one hundred forty fifth chapter of ''Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred thirty-ninth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of the chapter features Android 19 and Android 20 at Sasebo, with Android 20 rasing his right hand, showing the Energy Absorption device on it. Summary Android 20, having stuck his hand through Yamcha's chest, pulls it out. Goku senses the change in ki, as does Tien Shinhan, with the latter being unsure whose ki was affected. Krillin realizes that Yamcha is in trouble, and Piccolo spots the androids. The four quickly arrive at the scene to find Android 20 still holding Yamcha and Android 19 looking on. Android 20 drops the bleeding Yamcha on the ground, and Goku tells Krillin to take Yamcha and get him a Senzu Bean. Krillin complies, grabbing Yamcha and flying away. Piccolo says that they finally get to see the androids after all of their training. Android 20 is surprised that the Z Fighters know they are mechanical. He says that the Z Fighters also seemed to know where he and Android 19 would be, and asks how this is possible. Piccolo refuses, saying that they will have to obtain the information by force. Android 20 says that they will do just that, but Goku requests that they move to a deserted area, as there are too many people around. Android 20 says that a deserted area is fine, but that they will not need to move. He then fires a Bionic Punisher at the surrounding city, destroying a large portion of it. An enraged Goku tells the android to stop and charges in, hitting Android 20 in the head with a punch and knocking off his hat in the process. A seemingly organic brain is revealed underneath. Meanwhile, Yamcha is restored by a Senzu Bean and is aghast at the destruction that the androids have caused. Back at the battle, Goku calls Android 20 a monster, but Android 20 responds that Goku wanted a deserted area and that he was just trying to please. Goku tells the androids to follow them, and that they will tear the pair to pieces. Android 19 tells Goku that he and Android 20 cannot be defeated, and Android 20 tells Goku to choose his place of death. Piccolo wonders how Android 20 knows Goku's name, and Android 20 says that he knows them all, naming Piccolo and Tien as well. Police sirens are heard approaching, and Goku says that they can ask questions later, then takes off. The androids, Piccolo, and Tien follow him. Krillin, Yamcha, and Gohan, watching from the cliff, are surprised to see the androids following Goku. Krillin realizes that they are moving the fight elsewhere, and Yamcha says that they need to tell them that the androids steal ki. Appearances Characters *Android 20 *Android 19 *Yamcha *Goku *Piccolo *Tien Shinhan *Krillin *Gohan *Yajirobe *Bulma *Trunks Locations *Earth **Amenbo Island Techniques *Bionic Punisher Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters